


Its in the Water

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...or the air..] Cid has a strange fetish that the inhabitants of Rocket Town are known for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: yaoi, PWP, kink, Mechanophilia,   
> Disclaimer: Trust me, you'd know if I owned them.

It was well known [though unspoken] that the inhabitants of Rocket Town were.. _strange_. To put it lightly. As a [semi-]former inhabitant of said town, Cid claimed that he had never been .... _attracted.._ to such things before. The way he had said it, quite blunt and blank-faced, meant that they had taken it as truth.

But now, sitting on the edge of his hotel bed and watching Cid slide the tip of his tounge from elbow to wrist, he wondered if maybe Cid had been lying.

His breath hitched as Cid pulled away barely an inch to take a deep breath. Then his tongue was back out, lapping at his fingers and pulling one of the golden digits into his mouth with a tiny sound. Dispite popular belief, Cid was very quiet during sex;  Vincent had yet to get Cid to make a noise that was louder than half a short, choaked moan when he came. And according to others that had 'sampled Cid's wares' before him, that was more than they had gotten.

Cid sucked at the cold metal and shivered when Vincent curled it a little. He had no worries of Cid pulling away should the claw cut him. While not necessarily a masochist, he didn't turn away pain and even encouraged it. Something about past lives, brothers, and stubburn Knights. Cid released the finger and kissed from the tip, up the delicate arch of the bent finger, and across the knuckle to ghost his lips to the tip of the next finger and take it in with a breathy moan.

Vincent himself nearly moaned, being vocal himself. At the moment, Cid couldn't care less if Vincent turned to ash right before him. He had eyes only for Vincent's metal arm. He contiued to suck and lick each metal digit, nipping at the tips and licking along the joints. He slowly made his way up the metal arm, holding it tenderly and caressing it absent-mindedly. He reached the top and nipped around where it met flesh, licking where the two connected.

Vincent exhaled, feeling the lingering chill of the metal on Cid's tongue before it was heated by Vincent's flesh and he continued licking, nibbling at the metal and sometimes catching delicate flesh in the process. His hands shifted their grips, Vincent only realizing it when he noticed that Cid was gently tugging his arm everytime he forced the golden knuckles to rub his chest. Cid's breath was coming out in pants and he licked back down the arm, a sudden urgency in the move that drew Vincent's attention. He continued to rub against the arm until the fingers were against his jaw.

Parting his lips, he drew in two fingers and sucked. The taste of the metal and faint hint of oil finally set him off. He came in his pants with a low choaked moan, eyes glazing fully and mouth slack. He leaned foward until his chest was pressed against Vincent's knees and sucked a little more on the heating metal.

Vincent swallowed and then Cid was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling dazedly, still coming down from his orgasm. Vincent wasted no time in ripping their pants off and pushing in. Damned if Cid was the only one getting off tonight.


End file.
